


When Time Stops

by Reprimere_Emotion



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Claude - Freeform, ClaudexAlois - Freeform, College, Grelliam, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Smut, Tanaka - Freeform, chapters, longs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reprimere_Emotion/pseuds/Reprimere_Emotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a confusing thing.<br/>Especially when you're Alois Trancy.<br/>Heartbreak, Devious schemes, and one hell of a teacher and his dashing boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Time Stops

**Author's Note:**

> While criticism is invited, please don't be an asshole about it. You know who you are -.-

How does one describe the sound of a heart breaking? A single tear running down your face as you clench your trembling chest? When your hands shaking as you curl into yourself, disbelief running through your veins?

  
Leave it up to Ciel Phantomhive to know exactly how to break his heart. Here he was, Alois Trancy, Curling up into a pillow crying his eyes out over someone who had hurt him once again. He was tired of it.

  
How do you know when it is over? When something you put so much work into falls apart? Is it when the screaming stops? When the tears fail to fall any longer?

  
Claude unclenched his fist as Sebastian grabbed his bag and left giving the male one more look of pity and disgust before shutting the door behind him. What had he done to ruin something he worked so hard for?

  
Maybe when you realize all hope for love is gone, is when you will truly be able to love. When time stops, and you are the only one in their eyes and they are the only one in yours.

  
How exactly does one know, when they have found their love? They don't. In fact, most believe that they are just simply strangers they aren't going to see again. But not to Alois, attention seeker or should I say craver. The male always looked on to everyone as potential. Of course only the hot everyone's.

  
And so it began...  
_____________________________________________  
"Boring.." Alois muttered as he stared up at a large billboard with a woman and a man so in love. Why couldn't it be two men? Better yet why couldn't it be two men making love. He smirked and continued walking his eyes still on the billboard as he bumped into a stranger around his height (which wasn't very tall). 'Excitement...' he thought to himself, falling to the ground purposely though he would be the only one to know.

  
Alois let his smirk fade as the male turned around apologizing and replaced it with an adorable pout, "I- I'm fine." He said as the male helped him up. "My ass hurts a bit but I'm all good..unless you'd like to kiss it better." He teased winking at the male who just stared at him blankly, "Quite the talker eh?" He joked and the male chuckled lowly,

"I'm sorry, but I do not enjoy conversing with...whores."

  
Alois huffed and crossed his arms over his chest giving the male a look of distaste, "Whore? It is not up to you to judge me on how much sex I have, that is my desicion and /my/ business not yours. And if I want to flirt I can, but I can promise you it will /never/ be with you. I don't enjoy conversing with assholes." He hissed coldly at him.

  
The male simply rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't have to be an asshole if you hadn't came onto me like that. Don't be so easy next time." He snapped glaring at him.

Alois scoffed, "As if, I would never give you the time of day." Ciel chuckled sarcastically, "Sure. Whatever you want to believe. Can't force you to pay attention to reality, now can I?"

  
Alois frowned, "Shut up." He muttered.

"Anyway, not that you should take up on my offer but I'm need a roommate so if you know someone who's looking...." Ciel offered handing him a flyer and Alois almost smiled, if it wasn't for the jerk in front of him.

  
"I might know a guy." He mumbled before glancing up at him, "Keep the offer open." He stated, knowing that the guy he knew was obviously himself.

  
And that was the beginning of the love/hate one sided realationship Alois craved for so much.  
__________________________________________  
"I love you."

  
The three words that went Claude spiralling into uder hell. Sebastian had flinched when he spoke those words as he made love to him. But for Sebastian it was probably just sex. Claude took another swig of his beer drowning his sorrows in liquor and whiskey, the alcoholic beverage burning his throat as it went down.

  
"I love you." Claude panted out as he thrust inside of the male roughly. Sebastian flinched and ignored him, small gasps escaping his lips. And the matter was not brought up for a week, when Sebastian came home drunk off his ass screaming all of Claude's faults to him.

  
"You can't even tell me you love me! Do you even?" Claude hissed back coldly, tired of how childish Sebastian was acting. His question was answered when Sebastian chuckled,

"How could anyone love a damn pig like you! You make me sick!"

  
Claude then ran out off the room and into their bedroom where he climbed ontop of the bed sitting down caustiously, feeling the familiar clenching of his heart as he realized, if Sebastian wouldn't love him who would? Why did he spend so much attention on someone who probably didn't care about him.

  
Claude stood up, anger seeping through him, as he walked to the living room to face Sebastian, "I want you out in two days. It's over Sebastian. Have fun finding somewhere else to live because you don't pay rent here and I can easily kick you out. You're lucky I'm being kind enough to let you sober the fuck up. You will be sleeping on the couch tonight, I hope you're happy."

  
That was the end of their realationship. When Sebastian left he was numb. He didn't give out any emotion, and affection, nothing. He was tired of it all. The hurt, the lies, the truth, and most of all..men.  
_____________________________________________


End file.
